The present invention generally relates to a foldable chair and, more particularly, to a chair reconfigurable between a folded configuration for storage and an unfolded configuration for supporting an individual above a support surface.
Foldable chairs are well known in the art to provide for easy displacement and compact storage during non-use. Some conventional foldable chairs include one or more separable components to allow the chair to have a relatively compact configuration for storage. Unfortunately, the separable components can be inadvertently misplaced and the relatively intricate components that are removably attachable can be easily damaged. Other conventional foldable chairs have telescoping members that allow for a relatively compact storage configuration. Unfortunately, such a configuration can be relatively expensive to produce and pieces of clothing and/or skin can be inadvertently caught in between the sliding telescoping members. Further, it can be difficult to determine when the telescoping members are properly “locked” in a position capable of supporting an individual in an unfolded configuration and, therefore, such foldable chairs can be problematic for a user.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a foldable chair that overcomes the above-identified disadvantages. Specifically, it would be desirable to provide a chair having several pivotably, yet permanently attached, components such that the chair is easily reconfigurable between a folded, compact storage configuration and an unfolded use configuration. It would be desirable to produce such a structurally-strong chair in a relatively inexpensive manner.